seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The gathering Pirate war part 3
A marine battle ship was heading towards Jaya. A massive ship, with over 6,000 marines, 450 cannons, 5 masts, and even 3 wheels. It was lined with sea stone, which made it not only safe from sea king, but placed perfectly to prevent it from sinking. It was lined with Watz metal, making most cannon balls unable to even harm the ship. The ship was commanded by commodore Kali. Kali was a giant of a man, at 30 feet, and used a club as large as 9 feet tall and 6 1/2 feet wide. He was a hero, among the marines around the area. Considered to be the strongest commodore in paradise. He looked out at the port, and whistled. "Jaya. A pirate paradise. Boys, time for a little purging! Let's show them what we are!" Many of the marines yelled in unison, and one marine, with binoculars, saw a small raft. "Commodore Kali, we found a raft... And it has a person! A small girl!" "THEN WE MUST SAVE HER!" - Tack, was still eating, and Todo, looking at his wallet, saw it was missing. After rocking himself in a corner, he got up, and slammed his hands onto the table. "No more eating!" The table broke, and he was depressed that he had to borrow money from his crew, to pay for it. When done, he looked back at Tack. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" Tack, got up, and Oak, slammed him down. Oak decided he would have to make sure they won't die. "You think attacking would work? That it is our motto?" "Yes." Tack and Zozo said it at the same time, and Oak facepalmed. Great, his captains motto was attack. They get worse every day. He got up, and Nathan, decided to help. "Don't worry, if we count you, we have 5 groups in this plan." Zozo, interested, leaned closer. "What do you mean, by 5 groups?" "The Attack Pirates, The Todo Pirates, My group, and..." The door opened, and someone entered. Nathan, looking at him, looked frightened. "Martel..." Martel was a large man, and a fat one at that, with multiple chins. He had platinum armor, and ordered a dozen steaks to go. He looked around, and looked down at Todo. "Ahh, Todo, we meet again." Todo, fiddled with his thumbs, and Martel touched his shoulders. "Sparring boy, if I remember... I heard about that right fist of his... Sadly overrated in my opinion. So, who's your friends, whipping boy?" Todo, looking down, waved at the two. "This is Nathan... And Tack." Martel, scratched his chins, and looked at them. "Hmm... Tack, I heard of that name... But where..." "Sir, your steaks!" Martel, licked his lips, and grabbed a box full of steaks. He paid them with. Only, and went away. Tack, was drooling, thinking about those steaks. "When we do this, can I have that?" Nathan, thinking fast, snapped his fingers. "Of course!" Tack was one of his heroes, but he knew what people wanted when they wanted it, and Tack was a hungry type. Todo, looking away, clapped his hands, and stood up proud. "What we have planned, is a special one. We attack at three points. Our first attack, is planned in one hour. Any questions?" Oak, lifted his hand, and asked his question. "Who are our allies?" Rangton, Malk, and Christie opened the door in the bar, and following them, was Caramel, who was grinning under his mask. "Well, why not us?!" - On the marine boat, it was burning down, with Commodore Kali, broken and bleeding. He looked at the little girl, who had defeated them, and she pointed her staff at them. That staff, was the reason, he was sure of it. "Who... Who are you?" "Belinda. You marines sadden me. We made a promise. We scratch your back, you leave us alone for a while. Well, I'm sure boss and his sponsor won't give a crap for one battle ship." She struck the commodore dead, and walked away. She saw the boat burning, and struck a mast, making it fall on the dead commodore. Have to make sure. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc